I remember
by MissFudgeMonstersx
Summary: This is my first Smut ever. So don't expect it to be extremely NSFW. Mildly, though that to me is a lot to other's... Anyway. Loki visits my OC elith but get's distracted rather easily. Sorry for all round shittiness.


He remembered their time from when they were children. Remembered how when he thought she was not looking he would catch her sweet scent. feel her soft hair. He remembered their first meeting, how the guard had almost killed her had it not been for Thor, as arrogant as ever standing up to him. It was one of the rare moments he was glad his brother was a know it all.

He remembered how, as they grew up, he watched her bloom into a fine young woman. A woman that could most likely tear his head from his shoulders but still ask for forgiveness afterwards. Or how, when they would sneak off to the forestry that she would still help him, even though he had told her not to. When she would dive into the water of the rock pools in nothing but her underclothes, so very small on her womanly frame.

or when his brother would catch him staring openly at her, smiling and teasing him.

He remembered their first kiss, how she moaned into his mouth and wanted him. Actually wanted him. how she wrapped her fingers in his black hair and pulled his face to hers. How breathless she was afterwards, the blush gracing her pale cheeks..

He shook his head, willing the thoughts to leave his mind. What ever they had had was long gone now. He'd made sure of that on Alfheim. His eyes closed at the mention of that place. Why was it, everything he cared for, always left him. Why had Odin made her marry that.. beast of a man? He knew of his feelings toward her, and yet, he sent her away.

And then the night before she was wed, amongst the celebration that monster had taken her. Forced her to..He growled, his eyes screwed tight. He'd barely contained his rage that night, if he had had his way he would have teared that things throat out. But Thor had grabbed him after beating the man senseless. He had cried, he had gathered up her bleeding form and carried her to his room. He had cared for her, bathed her. She didn't speak for weeks. Months passed and all she could do was speak to himself and Sif.

He had broken her and if he had had his way, he would have broken him. But Odin had been adamant that he serve punishment by his father. King of Alfheim. And strangely, Thor agreed.

Loki sighed, heaving himself away from the wall of her apartment. She would be here soon, and cloaked in shadows, he would wait for her to arrive. He walked towards her front door, and tested the handle lightly. It clicked open, and the door swung to reveal her living area. Funny it was not locked.

Carefully, he stepped inside. He had been sure she had locked up earlier that morning. Or perhaps she had arrived when he was not looking?

The room was large, and the walls were painted a dark burgundy and in the kitchen the walls were exposed, the red brick showing through. He had to hand it to her, even upon Asgard she knew how to decorate a room to it's fullest potential. Candles burned on her oak coffee table and the scent of lilies hit his nose. He doubted a burglar would take the time to steal her stuff, but leave her home smelling sweet as a thank you.

He heard flowing water from the back of the house, and the soft sound of a woman singing. A melody he recognised from Asgard. A tale of lovers won and friends lost. He hummed along to her voice, looking about her the room, picking small trinkets up to inspect them. He recognised a few, a small carved elk Hogun had made her as a sorry for when he had burnt her best dress. And then, laying open upon her chair was the book he had bound and written for her as children. The pages were crinkled from years of reading. He wondered how often she had picked that book up, only to smile at the stories he had written her.

Smiling warmly to himself, he picked it up, careful not to loose her place by placing a finger on the page, and flicked through it.

Laughing he began to read, embarrassed by his lack of writing skills. He was young, he reminded himself. He most likely had no idea what a sentence was when he had written these. He remembered her face when he had handed her the green and gold leather bound book. The grin of pure delight, and the bone crushing hug she had drawn him into.

"You wrote those for me for my twelfth birthday." A voice whispered from somewhere behind him. He froze, unsure what to do with himself. He had cloaked himself, she shouldn't be able to see him.

"You are a fool" She laughed airily, her feet padding closer to him. "I can see you, cloaked or not. Remember? we had practised for so long with one another." He felt her warm damps hand on his shoulder and he sighed, his eyes fluttering closed.

How long had it been since someone had touched him? touched him without pain, or suffering. Without malice.

She turned him, her hand pressing lightly on his shoulder and she smiled up warmly to him.

"What brings you here Loki?" It was a simple question, but one he couldn't answer. In truth he had no idea what he was doing there. He needed to be with someone, someone he cared for. He couldn't bring himself to say love, for once, it was something he could lie about, not to her. After all they had been through, he could not lie to her.

Her hands moved up from his shoulders, her fingers dancing across his neck to cup his cheeks affectionately. His eyes fluttered closed and he nuzzled his face into her hand. He couldn't love, but he could damn well come close to it. Lacing his fingers with hers he spoke:

"Elith. I missed you"

Her breathing hitched, and his eyes opened to look at her in confusion. She was smiling up at him, his tall frame towering over hers. Through all the things he remembered about her, her hight was not one of them. She was not short, but quaint. It served her well in battle, her enemies not realising her strength not her abilities with magic.

"Is that so?" She breathed. He looked down to her, his eyes growing wide with what he saw. She only wore a towel, and it was low, loose around her bosom. He swallowed hard, willing his eyes to look back up to hers. But the damage was already done, she had caught him. "See something you like, my prince?"

She smirked, her hand slipping down from his cheek and across his chest to land on the knot tying her towel. Her deft hands made short work of it and Loki swore his heart stopped for a moment.

The towel dropped and there she stood, in all her womanly glory. She was not slight, not in any sense of the word. Her shoulders were broad, but not overly so. Her chest large and toned. His mind swam with the image of him suckling upon her, making her moan his name. He wanted to touch her, kiss her. Anything, but he had to will himself not to.

He was breathing hard by now, panting. She stepped towards him, Undoing her hair to let if fall across her bosom. His fingers gripped at his sides, balling into fists. She pressed her lips to his ear, the curl of her lips brushing softly against them as she breathed.

"You wish to take me yet again my prince? You must earn me first. Tell me what you would do to me. And if I like it. Then you shall have me."

His mind swam, drunk on her voice. His eyes almost rolled into his head and he had to make himself not take her then and there. She wanted to play games? He would happily comply. Slowly, he danced his fingers across her naked flesh. stroking them up across her curvaceous hips, over her waist until he reached her breasts. Cupping them both in each hand, as if weighing them.

He leant down to her ear, nipping it gently. She shivered and he grinned. "I would kiss you, stroke you. lick you till you came undone against my touch. When I am done with you, you shan't remember your name. Your mind will leave you and the only name you shall know is mine."

He licked the shell of her ear, eliciting a small whimper from her lips. He remembered her from his first time. How she rode him, bouncing upon his lap and all but screaming his name. He remembered gripping her hips, pulling at her flesh, willing her to go faster. He could not have enough of her, he wanted to scream, make enough noise to wake Thor in the room beside his. To gloat that he had won the girl.

Her fingers working at the buckles of his clothing pulled him from his reverie and he smirked to himself. She was so easy to win over. Timidly, she undid his clothing, smoothing them past his shoulders, and placing things neatly on the floor. He could tell she was excited, her fingers were trembling, her pulse quickening where he sucked on her neck.

"Loki," She moaned, peeling the last layer of clothing off his lean form. Her fingers lightly brushed against his chest and he shivered from the touch.

He couldn't help himself, he wanted to tease her. Make her earn him. But her voice, that moan was all too much. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing them close together. Her skin was so soft, like petals and she smelt.. She smelt as she always had. It was comforting reminder that he still had something from Home.

She pulled back slightly, smiling warmly as she spoke. "What do you say to us taking this somewhere else?" He nodded vigorously, his black hair falling from it's slicked back state and landing in a small swirl in his face. Elith giggled, looking up at him and tucking it behind his ear. She laced her fingers with his and lead him to her room.

The room was small compared to the living area, the walls an off white. She'd let her artistic skills seep through and she'd painted small vines swirling around her double bed, curling into a beautiful flower. There was only room for a small chest of drawers in the corner. His mouth smiled in wonder and awe. She was truly marvellous.

He heard a slight whimper and he turned to look at where the noise came from. His lower region jumped. There she lay, her legs spread apart, her fingers pleasuring herself as her head pushed back against the pillows. She was moaning lightly and Loki groaned. He needed to be inside of her. Screw games, he thought. I must have her.

He inched toward her on the bed, his heart racing as he clambered on top of her. He moaned at the touch of skin, and bent his head toward her breast.

"Loki. Please.." She mewled. slowly, looking up towards her face, he slipped her nipple into his mouth, lightly tugging on it. The noises she was making made him groan, the vibrations riveting through her breasts. "Yes, oh Loki"

It took all his will not to sink himself deep inside her at that moment. His name on her lips was like heaven. He trailed wet kisses across the concave between them and slicked his tongue across her other nipple. She groaned low in her throat and Loki tried again. Lightly sticking his tongue out, he lapped at her left nipple, eliciting soft sighs from above his head.

He remembered how things were with her, soft and slow at first, but growing in need and..pain. She was a warrior after all, and all warrior's had a streak of masochism in them. He latched his teeth onto her, lightly tugging. She arched into him, begging him for more. He complied without thought.

His other hand came to grasp at her other breast, squeezing it and tugging at it. She tasted sweet, like honey. He remembered her mention something about a soap Frigga had taught her to make when they were young, but her fingers tangling in his hair soon brought him out of that thought.

"Loki.. n-now. I beg of you" She pleaded, her voice thin. His fingers danced down to her folds and slowly worked at her clit. She gasped his name, swearing that she would get revenge for making her feel so good. He chuckled, kissing his way up to her neck.

"Is that so?" He smirked. She nodded, her eyes practically rolling into her head. Loki wondered how it felt for women. He had only ever known such pleasures a few times. Once with Elith, he remembered that night as if it were yesterday. They were so much younger. So niave to believe it could last.

he growled into her neck and bit down hard, sending her into a screaming frenzy. Blood trickled down his lips as he looked up to her face, smiling impishly. sorry He mouthed, crashing his mouth to hers in a heated kiss.

He coudn't believe how good she felt. Her hips trying to entice his, rubbing him in circles. He couldn't help it any more, bringing his fingers up to her mouth he forced her to take them. cleaning them off with her tongue, even that felt amazing.

She slurped as he drew them back and buried them deep inside her. Her back arched and only the whites of her eyes he could see. He must be doing better than last time.

he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, curling them upward with each stroke.

"Come." he growled into her ear. "Now!" he could feel her tightening around him but still he fingered her. somewhere in the distance he could hear her begging to stop, it was too much, too good. But he couldn't once he had a taste...A taste. A thought came to him.

Breaking away from her mouth, he trailed hot wet kisses down her torso. Swirling his tongue around each nipple, down towards her hips. he had to taste her, make her scream his name simply for this.

Once he reached her mound of curls, he sighed, his fingers coming to work at her, make her ready for his tongue. she squirmed and he grinned. Slowly, he poked his tongue through his teeth. Letting it slide it's way across her folds.

"Loki.." She she bit out, his eyes travelled to see her face hot and flushed.

"Mmmm?" Loki moaned, Her head rolled back, her fingers coming to grasp his head.

"Oh yes..more" his tongue parted her, and darted towards her clit. She tasted so good. Sweet and musky. He couldn't quite place it. He circled her for a moment before lapping up all her juices. By Valhalla she was so wet, the juices already dripping off his chin.

But still he wanted more.

His hands slid up her thighs, his fingers gently massaging her tender flesh, rubbing it and working it. he looked up at her and his dick almost shot it's load. He hadn't noticed her hands move from his head, but they had. They were gripping at her breasts, her thumb and forefinger twisting her nipples and pulling roughly on them.

He grinned into her pussy and let his teeth gently nip at her mound before pumping fingers as deep as they could go. Before he realised it she was coming again, squirting her juices all over his lips. Why did she taste so good?

Slowly, with her still on his mouth, he kissed up her body. He had to be inside her, she was wet enough.

"Elith.." He breathed, positioning his dick at her entrance. Her eyes were clsoed and she nodded, her head spinning. And without a seconds thought, he pushed forward. His head pushing only a few inches into her hot, warm channel.

It was like nothing he's felt before. She was so wet from all come mixing with his saliva and she was so tight. Tighter than he remembered her being. Though he had grown since then, he thought with a smirk.

Slowly inch by inch he pushed himself further in. His cock stretching her to it's limits. She groaned and writhed beneath him, saying his name like a chant. But he couldn't hear it. Hell he couldn't even hear his own breathing. It was like an all consuming heat. A heat that he had sorely missed.

When their pelvises met, he drew back slowly. Feeling every ridge and curve she had to offer.

"Yes" She hissed, clutching at his back. He felt a slight tingle and then warmth trickling in small swirls down his back, but he didn't care. She was all he could feel right then.

He pushed back in and got into a steady rhythm. Out slowly and then slamming into her with all the strength he could muster. He moaned, biting down on her neck to try and quell the urge to scream.

"Loki, harder. Oh just pound me!" She cried. And so he did. Slamming himself as far as he could into her, he felt her tare but she didn't care. She enjoyed the pain, revelled in it. She had always felt unworthy, so the pain was a reminder of how strong she was. Or so he thought anyway.

His fingers dug into her skin and he ripped at it. Trying to force himself deeper with every thrust. If he could only get that much more in..

It was as if she had read his mind. Grinning up at him, she pushed him away. Turning over onto her stomach, her ass swaying up in the air as she leant on her knees. She looked so wet from that view, her hole open and waiting for him.

Tentatively he leant towards her, inserting a finger in just to see how much deeper he could go. When his middle finger disappeared completely, he curled it upward and the noise she made almost made him come then and there.

Almost.

He waddled his way towards her and placed his hands on her hips, his dick already worming it's way into her.

She felt so much better like this, her body succumbing to his. It was as if she nothing more than a pet to him. And he had to admit, it made it all that much more pleasurable.

He sunk himself in her, biting his bottom lip and pounded away into her hole. She was screaming, begging him for more, more of anything just something. And he was gladly giving it to her.

When she tightened around him his balls erupted, spurting rope after rope of hot sticky cum inside her.


End file.
